Arisugawa Himari
is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Himari's alter ego is and she is based off pudding and squirrels. Her catchphrases are and Bio Appearance Himari has long, golden-brown hair worn in low, thick braided tails with short choppy bangs. Her eyes match. Her attire consists of a white long sleeved blouse with a yellow, short sleeved shirt with a white frilly collar. Hanging from it is a thin green ribbon with two, apple charms hanging from the ends. Her long, ruffled skirt is mint, accenting her brown boots and teal socks. As Cure Custard, her hair turns orange and is styled in a curly side-tail and she gains a curled strand before each ear. On her head are rounded, golden-orange squirrel ears to accent the large and thick tail she gains, striped with orange. She also gains two spheres of red on each ear, and a headband with a pudding attached to the left. Her yellow dress has a ruffled section of white around the top of the chest to accent the petticoat beneath her skirt, while a section of brown rests at her waist, beneath a white section. A pale yellow ribbon is sewn to the chest, tied around the back, while her Sweets Pact rests on an orange ruffled bow on her left hip. She gains a red choker with two cherries hanging from it and a yellow ribbon tied behind her neck, supporting her partially detached white, ruffled sleeves that exposes her shoulders, white opera gloves with red cuffs, and light orange shoes with pale yellow, squirrel-like toes and a strap around the ankle, worn with pastel yellow frilly knee-socks. Her Patisserie attire includes a soft yellow fluffy bow at the center of her chest to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on the sleeve cuff. She also wears yellow boots with a yellow ribbon on them. Personality Himari is a hard-working second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Despite being shy, no one can stop her when she talks about her favourite sweets. As the Sweets Doctor, Himari knows everything about sweets and how they affect your body. Relationships Etymology : means 'to exist' https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%9C%89#Japanese, means 'roast', and means 'river'. https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%B7%9D#Japanese means 'real sunny village'. http://www.behindthename.com/name/himari/submitted Cure Custard is a dessert or sweet sauce that can be found with pudding. History Cure Custard With Wisdom and Courage! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Custard! Is Complete! 知性と勇気を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアカスタード！できあがり！ Chisei to Yūki wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Kasutādo! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Himari. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". Transformations Attacks Songs Duets Trivia *Cure Custard is the second Cure to have a Pudding on her head, with the first being Cure Magical (Topaz Style). *Coincidentally, Himari's surname, "Arisugawa" has the word "risu" in it, which means "squirrel", though it does not necessarily mean that in the surname itself. **Also, the beginning of her surname is pronounced in a similar way to another yellow Cure's civilian name, Alice (written and pronounced as "Arisu" in Japanese). *Cure Custard is the fifth Cure to have yellow themed clothes but orange hair, preceded by Cure Pine, Cure Muse, Cure Rosetta and Cure Twinkle. *She is the second Cure to represent Wisdom while the first one being Cure Diamond. *She is the first yellow Cure to join the team as the second member. **However, she is the second yellow Cure who doesn't join the team as the third member, preceded by Cure Muse from Suite Pretty Cure♪ who joined the team as the fourth member. *Himari is the sixth Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, preceded by Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao, Hishikawa Rikka, Hikawa Iona and Amanogawa Kirara. **However, like Kirara, the character is pronounced as "gawa". *Her voice actress, Fukuhara Haruka, shares her first name with Haruno Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. **She also shares her name with Cure Fortune's voice actress, Tomatsu Haruka. Gallery :Main Page: Arisugawa Himari/Image Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters